The Beginning and the Ending
by mystic-shire
Summary: Crystal Monistre, a junior high student from Canada, with the help of her uncle realized that her origin goes back all the way back to feudal Japan! And to her horror, her long lost secret was reavealled!.... I don't own Inuyasha nor any other characters!
1. Default Chapter

Her name is Crystal, Crystal Monistre, a junior high student, age 15. That's basically all the known profil of her. If anyone ask her, who her parents were, she would have answer with a no, and yet she can tell you that they died peacefully, which is just the information she was given by her guardians. She was raised in a small shrine, the Hurigashi Shrine, by her grandmother, her great-grandpa, and her Uncle Sota. But that was before the great war between China and Japan, during her infant years. During the great war, all her guardians died except for her Uncle Sota, who was wounded seriously and could not take care of her. During his last moments with her, before she was sent to the orphanage, he told her........... "I am sorry Crystal, please forgive me, but if I lived through this I will come and find you someday, but for now, I can't take care of you, that's cause I can't even take care of myself. Please forgive me, Crystal, but I am sure later when you grow up you will understand." with tears in his eyes, and then whispered again, "I am sorry my dear, dear, niece Crystal, but here I will give you a letter, that I wrote and when you have grown, I want you to read it yourself. I am sorry." The only response from Crystal was a wide-eyed little girl that doesn't even understand what he was saying but that the only thing she knew was that there is something going on, because her brave Uncle Sota was crying and gently letting her go to someone's arms. The only thing she could do was cry, cry for her Uncle Sota, her brave Uncle Sota. Yet he was not there anymore, because the mysterious arms had dragged her to some place else, a place that she knows that she is going to hate forever. And now at age 15, living in Canada, in Northern part of North America, in a little surburb of Saskatchewan, with her adopted parents, she thought of those memories of her at the orphanage. The nurses were nice but they never treated her as an individual, but she can't blame them, there were many orphans there as well, not just her. She just wished that she have a brother or a sister, but that will never happen, because her parents were dead, but unknown to her, she would find her parents soon in another time, in another place far from her current home, and yet she could not truly belong to them afterwards either. But in the meantime, her adopted parents have two children, one named Jamiquk and the other Jezuki. Jamiquk is the same age as Crystal, but they always have trouble getting along, so in the end, Crystal have a nickname for him, Jay, a name which he hates so much. And Jezuki, is his little brother, around 9 years of age, which everybody calls him Zuk, a nice name huh? Anyway, Jay, Crystal and Zuk are always tops in there classes, which earned them respect from the principal, and one day the principal asked, "Jamiquk, Crystal, Jezuki, for your rewards, we invited you to a multicultural conference held in Japan this year. You want to go? You have two days to reply to me, cause the conference is coming soon and I have to go get the tickets." "Okay, thank you Mrs Korshi," they all resonded at once. After school, that day as always, Crystal and her friends were discussing about having a movie that night, and as always, Jay showed up and yelled at her. "Cryst, can't you even stay away from your friends for at least one minute. " "What for?" she asked. And automatically he responded, "Cause mama wants you to be home in less than two minutes!" "Ya right, don't lie, Jay, even Zuk is better than you are, but fine have it your way today, I don't want to fight." She turned from him, and told her friends, "Jay sometimes could be a pest, but hey guys, you want to meet at 7 o'clock tonight, I'll meet you outside of Sidarway Movies, and I don't care what movie as long as it's good, See ya later!" And with that she followed Jay all the way back home. That night at dinner, Jay told his parents what the principal offered as a reward. Both of them agreed that the conference would be a very educational thing for all their children, so they decided to visit Mrs Korshi the next day. And at 7, Cryst quickly ran out the door, stopping only to say bye to her step-parents, Zuk, and Jay. But for Jay, her byes is always an invitation for him to join her parties, secretly. He doesm't know why, but he always feel responsible for her, even when they were little, he was always there for her, even when they fought. But this particular day, when he tried to follow her, he felt weird, it's like someone was possessing him, but nobody is, and then he realized that he is changing, changing into a monster. He knew this would happen to him someday, because his parents have told him that before, and he knew that both his parents are youkais, another word for monster in Japanese, so this is nothing strange, but he was scared. So in the end he raced back home, and quickly hid in his room. His parents saw him go like crazy, so they decided to investigate. And there in front of them in his room, is a youkai. "Jay, you changed, as I know you would someday," said his dad. "Yes Jay, welcome to adulthood," reply his ma. "Ma, Pa, is there going to be anything wrong with me, can I change back?" "Of course son, by morning, you will be yourself again, but becareful, everytime you want to change it would occur suddenly, and there is no one who can help you then, especially in school, and on that trip over the sea." "Yes pa, I will be." " And also, Jay, don't let Cryst know or else she will freak out and run away. We really don't know her backround much except that her parents died when she was an infant, and so did her gandma, and great-grandpa." "Okay, pa." On her way back from the movies, Cryst felt that something was wrong. Usually, Jay would be there waiting for her, and start an argument about having movies with her friends, yet he is not here today, which could mean one of two things. One, he is not feeling good, in other words, very sick, and two, he is mad that she did not fight back today, when he lashed at her. Both of them seemed unlikely, so there is no other explanation for it, well, that's too bad, she thought. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Once they reached, Tokyo, Japan. "Wow, Jay, take a look at this, a city of wealth, I tell you" "Cryst, come off it, I don't think you will be living in Japan in this life time anyway." "Ya, well, I am going to live here for at least a week, that's still call living is it? Huh, Jay?" "Whatever, Cryst, if the bus leaves without you I am not going to fight it to stop for you, Now come on!" "You are just jealous of me, being all enthusiatic about this, cause you are not." "Cryst!" "Cryst, Jay come off it, can you two stop arguing for at least a minute?" "But Zuk, he started it." "No, Chrisy, you started it first." "Don't call me Chrisy!" Cryst practically yelled in Jay's face. "Fine, I'll let you win this time, but no next, got it Jay?" "Jeese, Cryst, you sure turned grumpy nowadays quickly." "Stop it Jay, Cryst already stopped." "Fine!" They reached their hotel, and was guided to their two roomed appartement. "Jay, I am taking this room, you two can pick where to sleep yourselves, I hope." And with that she left. "Jay, let me take the room,and you the living room, how about that." "But Zuk, I don't want to sleep in the middle of nowhere." "Jay, what did ma say when we leave for this trip." "Ya, well, I don't have to always follow orders you know." "Whatever, you are still ending up with the living room, too bad, so sad." With that Zuk went into the other room and close the door in Jay's face. "Everybody is such a bitch today, jeese," he said and start settling in. The next day, they asked the clerk where the convention center was for the multicultural conference, and he said that it is right across the street. There they were greeted by young man. "Hello, are you three planning to go to the conference, hope you have fun." "Of course, we will, thanx," they all said at once. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Wow, this sounds cool, Jay, lets go to this seminar." "But Cryst, it is just talking about the history of Japan." "Too bad, Jay, I am going, are you coming as well Zuk?" "Okay Cryst, come on Jay, maybe it won't be that boring, and besides, you could know her interest as well, got that?" "Got it loud and clear, Zukky boy." And with that the three of them started to go into one of the room, stating HISTORY OF JAPAN. "It was one thousand years ago when the world roams of youkais and human. Youkais and humans were enemies, that is until, an interesting gang of people came together to form a Youkai, human mission to destroy the evil that lurks around the corners of Japan. The hanyou in this story is called Inuyasha, the head lady is called Kagome, and their warriors are Miruku, and Sango. In this group, they have a little kitsune called Shippo, whom everbody loved except for Inuyasha. This group were set against fate to destroy the evil hanyou called Naruku, and in the end they too have to confront Kikyo, the cause of this destress. Lets just say that Kagome is Kikyo's recarnation to complete the task of revenge. Any question for this myth?" The speaker said. "I do," Cryst said. "And what would your question be?" he asked, and then he narrowed his eyes. He thought, this girl looks like Kagome, maybe this is Crystal, or maybe this is not, maybe I should ask to get the answer, it won't hurt would it? " My question is that, you haven't introduced to us yet and that you have not really ended your myth yet, can you answer both my questions please?" " Sure, first of all, my name is Sota Hurigashi, the keeper now of the Hurigashi shrine. And second of all, the end of this myth is a tragic one, one that would surely depresses people, but if you want to listen to it, you are welcome to come to my shrine tomorrow, and I will give you my address, and talk about it." "Sure, thank you Mr Hurigashi." "You welcome." After the conference, Jay asked, "Why did you want to listen to that crap that he said?" " First of all, Jay, what he said is not crap and second of all, I would like to listen to what he had to say, and thirdly he look familiar somehow." "Then, do I have to go with you and Zuk, even if Zuk wants to or not?" "I am not asking you to go with me, you are the one who always follows me, Jay, and I really don't want to fight with you anymore, I am tired." 'Is she tired of me?' Jay thought. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Later that night, Cryst was being restless. 'Why am I so restless tonight, it's as though something is going to happen tonight, hmm, maybe I should check out Jay and Zuk to see if they are okay.' She walked out of her room and stopped at the sight of light shinning throught the living room. "Jay, you are still up, are you?" she yelled, scared. She didn't know why, but something tells her that if Jay is not sleeping then something must be wrong, because usually Jay would have slept like a pig in their pigpen. She kept her steps light and featherly, not knowing if something is going to strike at her. And around the corner to the living room, she poked her head out and saw a giantic bluejay with red eyes and teeth stuck out of the sides of its mouth. 'Oh my gosh, where is Jay? Where is he? I couldn't see him, did the monster ate him up, I sure hope not! Eventhough he is a pest, I still like him around, not dead.' " Hey you, birdface, what did you do to Jay, where is he?" she asked with confidence, yet she felt small no matter what, she felt scared, because she didn't know what to expect from this.....this monster. "Why did you come out today? You never comes out at night?" The bird said. "Huh? What is that suppose to mean, you were here all the time, is that what you mean?" her voice quivered a bit, and concern was showing through her face. "Is that you Jay? I have never imagine, I see you like this, I thought you were normal, but I guess not. And oh well, guess I will head back to my room? I was just checking on if you guys were okay or not, is not like I am intruding your privacy. For all I care, you could have my room, next time, and keep your privacy to yourself. Good night!" With that she turned her heels and ran back to her room, slammed the door, and throw herself on to the bed and cried, with all her mights. 'That was weird, all she said was that I was not normal and then talked about privacy, like she knew that it would happen, what is this, how could she have known? Did ma tell her, but no I don't think so, I think that she knew it all along, like she herself also have a sercret that she does not want to share. When she said about privacy a while back, I thought she means that I am naked or something, but I knew that is not the case.' Jay thought to himself as he look at the door that was slammed. He could smell her depression, and wished that if he was not in this form, he could go in and comfort her. She cried herself to sleep. In her dreams, she dreamt back when she was little, her father, mother , everybody was alive again. 'Didn't know that dad had white hair, that is probably I am dreaming, but somehow, this image is so familiar with me, and that Uncle Sota.............Uncle Sota, was that the name of the guy who gave us the speech this morning. Oh my gosh, it was. His name was Sota Hurigashi, I remember it now, maybe I could ask him tomorrow, and familiarize with him. Then to conclude this my last name then should not have been Monistre, then, right? I do have to clearify this by tomorrow or else my head is going to explode with all these confusion in mind.' 


End file.
